Siberia
by VodkaConArsenico
Summary: Ivan vive ahora exiliado en Siberia, pero en medio se su soledad alguien irrumpirá en su vida de forma inesperada RUSxPO/RUSxCAN y mención de UKxScotland. Drama, humor, romance, mención al rape, violencia y muerte de un personaje.
1. Chapter 1:Como conocí al gran polonia

**Este es el primer fan fic que publico por estas tierras, espero que guste. En fin, me gusta dejar con la intriga y esto de momento es solo una presentación así que hasta el proximo capitulo no cuelgo un resumen, por ahora solo necesitais saber que es un RussiaxPolonia y que Ivan sufirá mucho. **

**Antes de nada una aclaración: En este fan fic aparecerán dos Russias, unos que representa al país en si y otro (el protagonista) que representa únicamente a siberia.**

**Cuando comenceis a leer vereis una parte escrita en cursiva y otra en normal. La normal es el tiempo real en el que se situa la historia, y lo que esta en cursiva són flaixbacks.**

**Russia(siberia)xPolonia, Russia(siberia)xCanadá, RussiaxScotlandxEngland (trio maravilla xD)**

**Tanto si les gusta como si no dejen reviews o si no la mafia rusa vendrá a matarles. **

**Bien, creo que no me dejo nada... a leer^^**

* * *

><p><em>Hacía frío. Un frío asqueroso, nada soportable, y una tormenta de nieve azotaba con fuerza las paredes y las ventanas de mi casa. Vivir en Siberia era lo que tenía: te pasabas el día jodiendote de frío, pero a decir verdad creo que vivir en la ciudad me hubiese desagradado más. ¿A caso se suponía que por ser Rusia aquello tenía que agradarme si o si? Como fuese, yo estaba tan a gusto que casi rozaba ya el coma profundo, delante de la chimenea, en el suelo bajo un colchón hecho a base de muchos cojines apilados y cubierto de mantas. No pensaba moverme de allí, aunque me llamasen mis jefes y su puta madre si quería. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, de modo que no escuche los golpes en la puerta de mi casa. Llamaron un vez más, y esa vez levanté la cabeza perezosamente, pero pensando que podía ser el viento me volví a esconder allí debajo en algo parecido a la posición fetal. Justo cuando trataba de volver a cerrar los ojos otra vez un estruendo me puso en pie al instante y me hizo dirigirme a la entrada. No puede hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos como platos cuando me encontré con la siguiente escena: un tipo, del cual no pude adivinar sus sexo al instante, rubio y subido en un poni –Un poni!.- había irrumpido en mi casa, utilizando una coz del animal para echar la puerta de mi casa abajo. Aquel tipo por otro lado también se sorprendió bastante al verme, por que también abrió mucho los ojos, y soltando un gritito muy poco digno se escondió tras su poni.<em>

_-Osea, tipo como que yo pensaba que no vivía nadie!.- Yo por mi parte no solía ser un tipo demasiado nervioso o alterable, pero… ¡acababa de echar la puerta de mi casa a bajo, en plena tormenta! Mi criterio me decía que le matase de forma cruel, a el y a su poni, y que me comiese luego al poni, o a ambos. Bajo mi ojo comenzó a manifestarse un pequeño tic, mientras trataba de escoger las palabras adecuadas.-_

_-Q-que coño…- Esta bien, aquello no sono demasiado imponente, de modo que volví a intentarlo.- Que coño haces en mi casa…con un poni… y hechando a bajo la puerta.- dije finalmente, tratando de mantenerme sereno pero aterrador, como siempre.-_

_-Tipo como que tu no debes de ser tal como súper listo no? Osea, ya te he dicho que pensaba que no vivía nadie… Uy! Es mas, que te digo que he llamado y no me ha abierto nadie y me he dicho "Chachi pistachi! Porqué ahora tengo un sitio tipo como para protegerme de la tormenta" y le he dicho a mi poni, Sir Bagdemagus, que echase la puerta abajo. ¡Así que no ha sido mi culpa totalmente!- Mientras hablaba yo me preguntaba como alguien podía comunicarse de aquella forma, utilizando tantas palabras innecesarias y moviendo los brazos de una forma que yo consideraba frenética y casi epiléptica._

_-Y no pensaste en llamar al timbre!- le espeté yo, acercándome de forma amenazante a su cara, haciéndole retroceder._

_- O-osea… que timbre?- Otra cosa no, pero aquel ser parecía no impresionarse con tanta facilidad. Me asomé al lindar de la puerta, y retirando un poco de nieve le mostré ese timbre que había pasado por alto.-Pero como que estaba totalemente escondido, como querías que lo viese!- hizo entonces una especie de puchero algo idiota.- Porfi, déjame quedar aquí…tipo como que hace muchísimo frío fuera, y me moriré de forma penosa!.-_

_-Bien! Eso es lo que podrías hacer, tu y tu poni!- resolví sonriendo de forma feliz, a lo que el rubio respondió con un sollozo que parecía bastante ensayado._

_-Jo tío, como que eres super malo, no? Vamos…y te arreglo la puerta.- Lo miré con curiosidad. Vaya, pensaba arreglarme la puerta? En ese caso me sería útil, ya que en mi casa había quedado ahora una entrada perfecta para la nieve y el frío siberiano.-_

_-Bueno… en ese caso quizás podría pensármelo.- respondí sin demasiada emoción.- Pero tu poni se quedaría en el establo.-_

_-Oh! Ok, tio…eres la milk!.- al responder de aquella forma me dejó totalmente descolocado. Que yo era la milk? A que se refería? Quizás a que era de piel muy blanquita? Mierda, un estúpido individuo, miserable criatura, me estaba llamando a mi, al gran Rusia, lechoso? Lo miré muy mal. Finalmente le dejé pasar y este, mirando a su alrededor finalmente se dirigió a mi de nuevo.- Osea… tienes pegamento o algo así… ya sabes, para la puerta y tal…- De nuevo regresó mi tic en el ojo. Creo que por una fracción de segundo mi mano estuvo tentada de deslizarse bajo mi chaqueta y agarrar la tubería con tal de dejarle el cráneo hecho papilla…pero me contuve, ya que luego, además de arreglar la puerta en plena ventisca tendría que enterrar un cadáver y limpiar un charco de sangre en el recibidor… demasiado trabajo en una tarde tediosa. _

_-Mira! Entra…deja el animal ese en el establo y entra de una vez y estate quieto!.- dije de mal humor, diriguiendome a algún lugar de mi casa y volviendo unos minutos después con unos tablones de madera, clavos y un martillo. Con aquel temporal no me iba a poner a arreglar la puerta, pero al menos la taparía y usaría la trasera hasta que la tormenta amainase. Sin demasiada delicadeza sujete la puerta y la comencé a clavar con los tablones, imaginándome que estaba golpeando aquella cabeza rubia.-_

_-Oh…- murmuró aquel tipo.- Osea, es que yo no se hacer esos trabajos tan burdos, tengo a gente en mi casa que hace las tareas sucias por mi…- al escucharle decir aquello sin querer me di con el martillo en el dedo, pero antes de girarme y lanzarlo por la ventana más cercana preferí apretar los dientes y seguir clavando clavos, haciendo ver como que no le había oído._

_-Y tu quien se supone que eres?- pregunté por el mero hecho de entablar una conversación que no implicase muerte y tortura._

_-Tipo como que no sabes quien soy? Osea… ¡Me llamo Feliks Lukasewitz y soy el gran y hermoso país de Polonia!_

_-Vaya, de modo que aquel chico también era un país... lo miré de arriba a abajo. Seguramente le había visto antes, pero de eso ya haría unos cuantos años, antes de que exiliarme en aquel pedazo de mundo helado y frío eternamente._

_- Y que haces aquí?.- Aquella pregunta hizo dibujar una expresión de cierta incomodidad al polaco, tardando unos segundos en responder. De modo que el ruso intuyó que, o bien estaba aquí por algun motivo sucio y escabroso (pero no deseaba todavía entrar en un estado me manía persecutoria), o simplemente el motivo por el cuel estaba aquí era tan penoso que por conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba prefría no hablar del tema._

_-Pues yo... tipo que solo paseaba por aquí! Pero me alcanzó la tormenta y me perdí.- Bien, aquello había sonado penoso, realmente digno de que le aplaudiesen en toda la cara.-_

_-Ya veo…- contesté sin mucha emoción y me encogí de hombros unos instantes, y rodé los ojos con cierto toque de desesperación… ¡Por que realmente aquel polaco era desesperante!- bien, pudes quedarte aquí hasta que cese la tormenta… luego te largas.- aquello último no sonó amable precisamente, pero que más daba, si su intención era precisamente que aquel ser (al que ya tenía ganas de asesinar pese a no llevar más de media hora en su casa) no tuviese ganas de regresar jamás._

_- ¡¿Siiii? Es super chupi fantástico! Osea, es que en verdad eres majo y todo. Venga, tipo como que te ayudaré a hacer cosas y tal…¿que quieres que haga?- Comenzó a decir el polaco, en un tono que a mi me pareció verdaderamente desquiciante. _

_De veras, yo lo intentaba, le ponía ganas e interés, pero es que cada vez que el rubio abría la boca el tic en mi ojo iba en aumento… empezaba a preocuparme! Ahora comenzaba a parlotear freneticamente , y yo a penas entendía nada. Quien era esa tal Lady Gaga por la que ahora el polaco juraba que mi casa era la más anticuada que había visto en su vida? Fianalmente mi mente entró en caos.- P-por que no metes la cabeza en la chimenea!- si, eso fue lo que exclamé en ese momento. _

_-Bueno…tipo como que eso te hace feliz.- respondió el polaco haciendo un gesto repentino y algo espasmódico para mi opinión y rodó los ojos. Acto seguido miró hacia los lados, ante mi atenta mirada y una vez hecho aquello se dirigió directamente a la cocina, y tras unos sonidos de objetos removiéndose salió de ella con una olla. En ese momento no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero cuando segundos después arrojó el agua que contenía el recipiente sobre la chimenea y metió la cabeza en ella me quedó todo muy claro.-_

_-Kolkol…- fue lo único que me vi capacitado de articular en aquel momento, aunque sin darme cuenta había avanzado unos cuantos pasos hacia el polaco, dispuesto a partir algunos cuantos huesos.-Se puede saber…que has hecho?.- pregunte yo, sin darme cuenta que en aquel momento mi aspecto era de todo menos tranquilizador. "Has visto esas piernas? Su sonido al romperse debe de ser de lo más hermoso…" pensé en aquel momento, dibujando una sonrisa aterradoramente encantadora._

_-¡Osea! Me dijiste que metiera la cabeza en la chimenea… ¡y lo he hecho! ¡A ver si te aclaras chico!- Increible, sencillamente increíble: el polaco ni siquiera se había immutado por aquella cara que normalmente atemorizaba a los demás. Otra cosa no, pero tuve que reconocer interiormente y a la fuerza que el polaco tenía agallas… o que era un temerario._

* * *

><p>-Bueno pues… Sin trabajo… Sin amigui… - murmuró entristecido mientras tomaba una maleta para irse de casa de Ivan- Iré a… No se… -confesó realmente apenado-<p>

-Donde quieras, no es asunto mio...- cotestó con sequedad, abriendo la puerta para que este sin más miramientos cogiese y se marchara.-

Aja... - evidentemente tomó su pequeña maleta rosada y se fue retirando del lugar... Sin tener muy claro a donde ir...Una vez este salió de la casa cerró la puerta dando un portazo, sin querer parar a pensar si aquello era justo o no.-

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo1 , ya saben dejen reviews y esas cosas.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Feliks

**La mafia rusa se ha cobrado ya unas cuantas vidas.**

**En fin, dije que colgaría el resumen de la historia, no? Bueno, los que seais un poco perspicaces ya os habreis dado cuenta de que Polonia se h convertido en algo así como el sirviente de Rusia...solo digo que tener a un polaco como chacha puede ser peligroso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap2: Feliks, el gran error.<strong>

_Finalmente el día terminó sin más incidentes. Para ser más concretos decidí terminar el día para que no hubiese más incidentes. A una hora anormalmente temprana decidí irme a dormir y le presté una habitación a aquella cosa rosada llamada Feliks. La más alejada de la mía a poder ser. Y debo matizar lo de dormir, pues no es una actividad fácil para alguien cuya conciencia esta manchada de forma casi irremediable, y al caer la noche esta invade rincones de tu mente que creías haber vaciado ya de todo recuerdo, reviviendo antiguas pesadillas. Dormir, y acurrucarse bajo capas y capas de mantas como un niño asustado por el hombre del saco, sin la oportunidad de poder convertirte en una persona mejor ni siquiera en tus sueños. Solo en esos minutos antes de que me alcanzase el sueño podía permitirme imaginarme con los ojos cerrados como sería mi vida, como sería yo, si todo hubiese ido diferente. Y por aquellos días no me parecía tan difícil, pues tenía a Matt. Esbocé una sonrisa antes de caer profundamente dormido, pensando que después de todo, las cosas todavía podían cambiar._

_No sabía la hora que era, pero a juzgar por que todavía no se filtraba ni una pizca de luz a través de las ventanas, todavía era de noche. Permanecí unos instantes adormecido y a atontado, hasta que noté un murmullo, una respiración ajena, e instintivamente mi mano se fue deslizando bajo la almohada hasta alcanzar el tacto metálico de mi arma y agarrándola con fuerza me levanté de repente, encañonando a quien quiera que fuese con el arma, sin apretar todavía el gatillo… y me encontré con el polaco, ese ser rosado e insufrible, que al verme con un arma, apuntándole directamente a el soltó otro de sus grititos poco dignos, de esos que ponía la piel de gallina por su estridencia._

_-¿Que haces aquí?- Aquello en verdad más que una pregunta era un invitación poco amable a que se largase y me dejase dormir tranquilo, pero como respuesta el polaco únicamente se sentó a los pies de mi cama y mirándome de forma caprichosa.-_

_-O-oye... Como que tu casa es nueva y oscura para mi... Me deje mi peluche en casa... Duerme conmigo. – Aquello último sonaba exactamente como una orden, y de hecho no terminaba de encajar aquello. Con molestia volví a la cama y cubriéndome de nuevo con las mantas solté un casi inaudible aunque rotundo "NO". Haciendo caso omiso a mi negación el polaco simplemente se tumbó a mi lado, dándome la espalda y abrazando su almohada con un ligero temblor, ya que yo estaba acaparando todas las mantas. ¡¿Pero que coño se había creído? Maldita sea, le había dicho explícitamente que no ¿y ahora invadía mi cama? Con extremo mal humor lo heché de la cama empujándolo con el pie y cayó al suelo soltando otro de sus grititos._

_-¡Que he dicho que no!- exclamé dando la espalda al lado en el que el rubio había caído. Este por su parte, sin moverse del suelo ni decir nada se quedó allí, abrazando la almohada. Al no percibir ningún movimiento terminé observando por encima de la cama, pensando por unos instantes que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer y ahora estaría inconsciente o muerto. Al verlo allí de esa forma no puede evitar sentir algo de lastima. Demonios, al fin y al cabo no era ningún monstruo sin sentimientos.- Regresa a tu habitación… por favor.- lo de por favor lo dije entre dientes, casi como si me costase un esfuerzo sobrehumano pronunciarlo._

_-N-n-no... Ya te he dicho que tengo miedo... Aunque este en el suelo... Solo de saber que hay alguien más como que me tranquiliza...- respondió el polaco, abrazando todavía más el cojín si eso era posible, mientras comenzaban a humedecérsele los ojos._

_-¡Pero a mi no me tranquiliza dormir con un desconocido en el suelo!- Efectivamente, ni me planteaba la opción de dejarle dormir en aquella cama._

* * *

><p>El escocés miró extrañado al ruso. Hacía unos días que vivía en aquella casa. Circunstancias complicadas y que todavía no alcanzaban a entender, sus dos maridos, Arthur e Ivan- algo así como un hermano gemelo del siberiano, salvando algunas pequeñísimas diferencias el los rasgos y el carácter, mucho más sociable y amigable que el siberiano.- habían desaparecido, dejando una nota en la que explicaban que se marchaban juntos, que no volverían, y que se llevaban a su hija. Le encontró el siberiano, y tras salvarle de un temerario intento se suicidio le llevó hasta su casa, pues encontró poco adecuado que Blair permaneciese en aquella casa que estaría plagada de recuerdos con los que ahora le habían abandonado sin dar más explicaciones que una triste nota, y llevándose a su hija. Al principio el escocés y el ruso se llevaban de forma horrible: Blair opinaba que el ruso era una mala persona, y la peor pareja que su amigo Mattew Williams podría haber escogido, e Ivan creía que el otro era un maldito arrogante, que solo se dedicaba a meterle malas ideas a su pareja. Sin embargo, por cuestiones del destino terminaron llevándose medianamente bien.<p>

-¿Que quieres Blair…?- preguntó el ruso al pelirrojo, alzando una ceja mientras su rostro se escondía tras un libro, de modo que el otro se sorprendió de que el ruso supiese que le estaba mirando de forma inquisidora.-

-¿Has despedido al polaco?-

-Si.- respondió el ruso de manera contundente, como si pretendiese zanjar toda conversación con aquella palabra.-

-Ah… ¿y a parte de tu mal humor hay algún otro motivo?- Ivan frunció el ceño, sin mirar en ningún momento al escocés. "Muy perspicaz, Blair…" pensó el albino con fastidio.-Quizás deberías comenzar a hablar con Matt de…-

-No tengo ningún problema con Matt, así que no te metas donde no te llaman.- contestó con frialdad, pasando la pagina del libro. Sabía perfectamente el tema que iba a sacar, y lo cierto es que le apetecía lo más mínimo hablar de ello.- Y si lo que piensas es que no tengo ningún motivo para despedir al polaco ve a la biblioteca… ¿Y de todas formas, que coño eres? ¿Un maldito sindicato, o que?- El escocés se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Nada más abrir la puesta podía advertir que el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de escombros, al mirar hacia arriba un enorme boquete se había abierto en el techo, y en medio de la sala, sobre una pila de escombros y estanterías volcadas la cama de la habitación del polaco.-

-J-JODER!- escuchó al pelirrojo gritar desde la biblioteca y acto seguido regresar al amplio salón.- ¿C-como ha hecho eso el polaco? ¡Dioses!... ¡¿Tanta fuerza tiene?- preguntó el escocés realmente alarmado.

-No me importa ni el cómo ni la fuerza que tenga… ya no volverá a causarme más molestias.- Concluyó el ruso, chasqueando la lengua al final.

-Vaya… y… ¿donde ha ido?-alzó un ceja mirando al ruso de forma interrogante.-

-Ni lo se si me importa.- dijo de forma tajante, acomodándose en el sofá con la vista fija en su libro.

-Pero… quiero decir. ¿Ha salido de tu casa sin más? Con tormenta siberiana incluida?- Al decir aquello el ruso cerró el libro de golpe más blanco que el papel que hasta hacía unos segundos hojeaba.

-¿Que dices?- Preguntó el siberiano, con un hilo de voz.

-Hombre, pues lo que oyes…- comenzó el otro, mirando atentamente como este se ponía en pie y se dirigía directamente a una ventana, observando boquiabierto como un fuerte temporal, de intenso viento y nieve había comenzado a azotar aquellas tierras. "Mierda, mierda, mierda…"- Ya sabes, en Inglaterra se toma el té a las cinco y en Siberia te sirven una magnifica tormenta a las five 'o'clock.- Mientras decía aquello el ruso había comenzado a recitar en voz alta un "mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…joder, joder, joder, joder…!" mientras comenzaba a coger su abrigo, guantes bufanda…-

-Si ves que anochece y no he vuelto…- hizo una pausa, sin saber muy bien que pedirle en aquel momento.- no se…reza lo que sepas, o algo así…- dijo parándose frente a la puerta.-

-¿Pero oye, donde vas? ¡No vas a encontrarle ni en broma con este temporal!- "Bueno, quizás su rosado cadáver..." pensó Blair, poniendo cara de circunstancias.-

-¡No quiero que sobre mi consciencia pese la muerte de un polaco!- Exclamó Ivan, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y saliendo por ella rápidamente, comenzando a adentrarse en la nieve.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad, no tengo ni idea de en que punto perdí aquella batalla, solo sé que en aquellos momentos el polaco ya había comenzado a acomodar su cojín en mi cama, echándose las mantas por en cima. Si, había cedido, pero más le valí no acercarse a más de cincuenta centímetros de mi. No me gustaba el contacto físico, no de forma gratuita al menos, y ya me había costado lo mío asimilar el dormir con Matt de vez en cuando… Pero tenía tanto sueño, y finalmente me quedé totalmente dormido, y diría que el polaco también, que juraría que permaneció toda la noche a un metro de distancia, cosa que agradecí enormemente.<em>

_Por la mañana de desperté solo en la cama, no es que me extrañase el que no estuviese el polaco allí, de hecho ni siquiera recordé que había dormido en aquella cama hasta pasados unos minutos y me hube espabilado un poco. Entonces, por unos instantes pensé que la tormenta había cesado y este se había largado bien temprano, de modo que algo más animado bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina casi de tres en tres, pero a punto de llegar al último escalón escuche un canturreo en la cocina, que me hizo resbalar y caer de bruces al suelo. Tras unos segundos comencé a alzar la cabeza, y vi los pies del polaco acercarse hasta mí._

_-Tipo como… Buenos días y tal!.- saludó alegremente el polaco.- Osea, preparé el desayuno y preparé bizcocho en señal de agradecimiento.- Como respuesta alcé un poco la cabeza para mirarle, debatiéndome entre si dar las gracias o no, aunque unas instantes después mis tripas comenzaron a gruñir de hambre de modo que terminé diciéndolo con resignación.-_

_-Spasibo…- me puse en pie y entré en la cocina que desprendía un agradable aroma a comida recién hecha._

_- Y también te he pasado un poco la escoba por el suelo… Y la fregona… Y desinfectante… ¿Sabias que el suelo de tu cocina era de este color? – preguntó señalando lo que antes era gris oscuro…!Si, vale! ¿La limpieza no era lo mío, que quieren? Vivía solo, de modo que de vez en cuando adecentaba las habitaciones en las que solía estar más a menudo. Y el resto comenzaban a acumular polvo…_

_-No tenías que hacer eso.- concluí frunciendo en ceño, encontrando aquello un completo atentado contra mi intimidad y MI casa. Todavía manteniendo una ligera mirada de mal humor sobre el polaco toma un trago del café que me había preparado y corté un trozo del bizcocho… no era muy dado a los dulces, pero tenía que confesar que sabía realmente bien.- hm… sabe bien.- murmuré en voz baja, viendo como el polaco esbozaba un sonrisita.-_

_-Oye… ¿p-puedo pedirte algo?-comenzó a decir el polaco de forma algo tímida e indecisa, algo que me provocaba algo de miedo…¿Qué narices iba a pedirme ahora? ¿Podía esperar lo peor?-_

_-A ver…- dije yo sin mirarle._

_Podría… ¿Quedarme aquí…? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, seguramente imaginándose mi respuesta negativa. En realidad no tenía muchas opciones. No estaba allí de casualidad… solo que eso todavía no lo sabía- Es que… c-como que t-tampoco tengo donde ir… - añade con un tono entristecido- ¡P-puedo ser de utilidad! ¡Te limpiare la casa! ¡! Puedo preparar todas las comidas del día si quieres…!-_

_-No…definitivamente.-_

_Si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría accediendo, me hubiese ahorrado casi una hora de una discusión interminable, el tener que darle palmaditas en la espalda a un polaco lloroso mientras no podía poner otra cara que no fuese la de gilipollas y demás estupideces. _


End file.
